Dark Clouds
by Pricat
Summary: This is just a little angsty piece about Snowgre, Shrek's teenage cousin facing a very tragic situation...


Dark Clouds.

Shrek watched as someone was knocking on the door of his swamp. Fiona wondered who it could be as the triplets crawled over to him. "Go play. Daddy'll be there in a few minutes. He opened the door. A young ogre teen was standing in front of him. He was dressed in a black hoodie, wore snowboarder goggles, ripped up jeans and combat boots. He had a back pack on him as well. He had white fur over his face and body. "Who is that?" Fiona asked him curiously.

"Hey Uncle S! It's me Snowgre. I… sort of have to stay with you and Aunt Fiona for a while until I'm old enough to live on my own." He said quietly as he handed him a letter from Social Services. Fiona watched as the teen came in and sat down quietly, sadness in his eyes. He watched as the triplets played around him and smiled sadly. "What does the letter say?" Fiona asked Shrek. "It says… that his parents were killed defending the home from hunters and that we're his only living relatives." He told her quietly.

Fiona felt sad for the boy as he watched them together. She then came over to him. "Hey I guess you're gonna sleep in the spare room. I'm sorry about them." She said gently to him. "Yeah right. How would you know what's it like to lose people you care about?" he said quietly as he went upstairs. Shrek sighed as he watched. "_Poor kid. He's gonna have it rough because he doesn't know us as well as his folks did and we're going to have to get to know him. It just isn't fair." _He thought as he went upstairs. He heard yelling come from the spare room as Snowgre was putting up posters. There was a mirror on the floor smashed. "Oh boy. I haven't dealt with kids like him since Artie." He said as he came into the room. Snowgre was lying on the bed. "Hey dude how's the crib? I know it's not exactly like your room at home but we could fix it up." he said to him. Snowgre didn't respond. He then saw a photo lying beside the teen. It was a picture of the boy with his parents. He looked so mischievous at the time but now he looked so depressed, it hurt to see him like this. "It must still hurt." he said quietly as he sat down on the bed beside him, stroking him gently.

Snowgre then turned around to face him but with tears in his eyes. "It was my fault it happened." he said sobbing. "Shh it's okay dude. Let it all out." Shrek said to him. "It was those losers at high school who were picking on me. They went home and lied that I did things to them but I didn't. Their fathers came and tried to take the place by storm. My parents tried to stop them but I told them to just go and forget about me but they didn't. I watched as they breathed their last breaths lying in the ice and the snow we loved so much." he explained, shivering at the memory. Fiona then came up curious by all the noise. "It's okay honey. I'm handling it." he told her. He then saw Snowgre fall into a heap on the bed exhausted after venting his sadness. Shrek then put the blanket over the kid and took off the goggles. He closed the door a little.

Fiona was waiting for him downstairs. She was wondering what he and Snowgre had been talking about. "He think that his parent's death is his fault. He's asleep now after venting to me how he felt about this. It's like somebody ripped out his soul." he told her quietly so that the triplets wouldn't over hear. It made Fiona think of her own father the late King Harold who had passed away a few months ago. She then went into the room and saw Snowgre tossing and turning in the bed as she sat down. "It'll be okay. Soon the pain will fade and you can be happy again. I know how losing somebody felt. I... lost my father a few months ago to illness. It hurt for a while but I got over it but I still think about him." she said softly. Snowgre then woke up and looked at her. "Yeah but was it your fault it happened? I'm sorry. It's just having no friends and just losing your family makes me mad and I... don't wanna be that way. I just want a family or friends. It doesn't matter what they looked like as long as they loved me like my parents did." he told her.

Early morning rose over the kingdom and Snowgre was making pancakes for him but eggs and weed rat stew for the others. He was very confused about not having his birth parents but maybe if he tried, he could have a family here with his uncle and his family. Fiona smiled as she came into the kitchen. "I... was thinking." he said to her. "About them?" she asked him carefully trying not to start a depression fit. "No. I was thinking about what you said and what I told you and then I realised that I don't have to go on a quest to find a family because maybe if I try, you guys could be it even if you and Shrek aren't the same as my folks, it doesn't really matter." he told her. "That's really good but you don't have to put a brave face on this just to make us happy, okay?" she said to him. "I know." he replied as he sat down to eat with her , Shrek and the triplets.

He just hoped that high school wouldn't be too hard or things would get very messy...


End file.
